


Free Advice

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, not throwing away my shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Advice

## 

##  [Aaron Burr:  FREE ADVICE](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/139025463653/aaron-burr-free-advice-barenjager-scotch)

_(Barenjager, scotch)_

“Can I buy you a drink?”  
  
“That would be nice.”  
  
“While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice: Half barenjager.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Half scotch.”  
  
“Ha!”  
  
“Don’t let them know you added honey on their watch.”  
  
“You can’t be serious.”  
  
“You still can taste the smoke…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Fools who buy the top shelf wind up broke.”


End file.
